A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light source which is a more eco-friendly lighting alternative. Because of their low energy consumption and low maintenance features, LEDs have been used widely as status indicators and displays on a variety of equipment and display devices. Currently, there are numerous legislative and regulatory efforts to mandate the use of LEDs as the primary lighting option for home and office spaces.
LEDs produce very bright but very focused light. Therefore, LED light output often appears harsh and may cause uncomfortable glare. Adequate packaging materials, such as plastic boards and/or sheets embedded with light scattering particles are currently used to diffuse the LED light and to provide more even illumination and to lessen glare. Plastics used in such lighting applications include polycarbonate (PC), polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), and polystyrene (PS). Both inorganic particles, such as TiO2 particles, and organic particles, such as cross-linked polymethylmethacrylate, polystyrene and/or silicone beads, are currently used as scattering media or light diffusers. However, light diffusing beads can also lead to light transmission loss, which could significantly reduce the efficiency of LED lighting options. Therefore, a need exists for LED diffusers which provide high light transmission while maintaining adequate diffusivity.